


Come A Little Undone

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, vampires pee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come A Little Undone

Benny had been wondering if something like this was coming.  
  
He hadn’t missed the spark of interest in Dean’s eye the first time he’d mentioned that, yes, vampires _do_ have to piss just like everyone else. Apparently Dean had been too caught up in some crazy mission during his brief time as a vampire to pay attention to his bodily functions.  
  
“Our whole diet is pretty much just liquid, you know,” Benny had pointed out, grinning, and Dean had let out a preoccupied _hmmm_ sort of noise while Benny excused himself to the bathroom.  
  
Dean hadn’t brought it up again until now, nearly two months later. Until they were already naked and rutting together on some motel bed, and Benny couldn’t have resisted the filthy pleas Dean was moaning into his ear even if he wanted to.  
  
It had taken practically all of his self-control to pull away from Dean’s warm body and his delicious mouth, and Benny thought he deserved a medal for managing to get his own cock halfway to soft with Dean writhing and stroking himself on the bed in front of him. But finally, here they were; Benny kneeling over Dean with his mostly-flaccid dick in hand, and a not-completely-imagined pressure building in his lower abdomen. Benny suspected that Dean had made a point to get him into bed before he could hit the bathroom that night.  
  
“You sure about this?” Benny asked one more time, as if the way Dean was practically panting in anticipation wasn’t reassurance enough. Dean nodded, hand slipping off his cock so he could spread his arms out to either side.  
  
“Yes, God, _come on_ ,” he breathed, eyes dark and cheeks flushed. “I want it.”  
  
Benny grinned, a little nervously. “Here goes, then,” he murmured. He aimed his cock down at Dean’s middle and slowly relaxed his muscles.  
  
At first, nothing happened. Benny squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate and clear his mind all at once, because apparently not being human anymore wasn’t enough to erase basic human instincts – instincts like _don’t piss all over the guy you’re planning to fuck tonight_. But that’s what Dean wanted, and Benny was feeling ridiculous for not being able to go. He was going to have to tell Dean that he couldn’t, that maybe they should try this in the shower or something first so that he could get used to it –  
  
And then something inside him let go, and Benny gasped as a spurt of piss slipped out, splattering over Dean’s belly. Dean moaned, loud and desperate, and that was all it took; Benny started pissing for real, hot stream pouring over Dean’s stomach. Dean whimpered, arching up, and Benny adjusted his aim, guiding his stream up and over Dean’s chest. The bed underneath them was getting soaked, but Benny couldn’t bring himself to care, not with the way Dean writhed and gasped as Benny’s piss soaked his skin and left it glistening wet. Dean slipped one hand under the stream, letting it pour down over his wrist as he rubbed his fingers over his wet skin. The other hand fell down to grasp his cock again, quick strokes drawing whimpers from his throat as the last of Benny’s stream faltered and died away. Benny’s dick was hardening in his hand already, twitching to life from the way Dean arched and squirmed underneath him as he tugged at his own cock. Benny reached down to rub one hand along the wet skin of Dean’s side, and that was all it took; Dean moaned out Benny’s name as he came, cock shooting thick spurts of come onto his hand and stomach. Benny groaned, tugging at his own dick absentmindedly.  
  
Dean grinned up at Benny lazily. Benny had to admit, he looked good like that; a mess, covered in piss and come and sweat and they weren’t even _finished_ yet. Dean spread his legs obscenely wide, hips rolling up off of the soaked-through sheets. “Now,” he murmured, smirking, “Are you gonna fuck me or not?”  
  
And maybe Dean was covered in Benny’s own piss, and maybe the cheap motel bed was soaking through underneath his knees, and maybe this whole thing was dirty and all sorts of fucked up, but _God_ , Benny could never say no to that. 


End file.
